


Sly cooper thieves in time...idk I guess with an oc.

by dancingbunny41



Category: Sly Cooper (Video Games)
Genre: Celia (oc) - Freeform, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, My First Work in This Fandom, Please Don't Hate Me, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 23:58:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15424512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingbunny41/pseuds/dancingbunny41
Summary: Sly cooper thieves in time.The game was very popularSo yes. I'm bad at this.Once they travel in time they set out to help the cooper ancestors and stop le paradox surprisingly (not really) he has a daughter (oooh who would have guessed) she is 5 years old, her name is Celia le paradox and she tries to help the ancestors but can't so yea.She becomes all their friends and yea.Read plz....I have no life ;^; I'm also really salty as you can tell





	Sly cooper thieves in time...idk I guess with an oc.

**Author's Note:**

> So Celia looks like a skunk (obviously) she has her hair in a bun and has bangs cause I can, has a maroon dress with blue flats (I'm bad at this I know) Celia has blue eyes from the mom and had black hair, her mom passed away when she was 2 months old. She is 5 years old-if you didn't see the summary I said she's 5 years old cause I want to do that. And as you can probably guess, she has more her mom's face (thank goodness) Also I'm not going to go word for word in this story cause that's gonna take to long and I somewhat don't remember, tomorrow I'm gonna look it up again and probably edit this word for word. Tomorrow anyway onto the story!

Bentley POV

Penelope is missing and now everything from thievius raccoonus is disappearing   
I already got Murray on board which actually wasn't that hard and now we have sly on board.  
Our first stop is the museum where we need to steal a Japanese sword to go back in time with the time machine I built, everything was going..fine but then sly ran into his ex girlfriend carmelita and as you can tell us still mad at sly for lying to her about his amnesia.

She called backup.

Sly's POV

As I get into the van Murray doesn't slow down and we go into a vortex which was kinda cool actually, we need to do this. For the future and for my ancestors who are in trouble...for carmelita and the gang.

Rioichi when le paradox comes

I was slicing fish when suddenly a big tiger that calls himself le jefe comes in and accuses me for surving bad sushi which is preposterous I am the best sushi chef ever. As I was dragged out by his men a small skunk girl with a white patch over her left eye comes over and tries to grab my hand "please let him go! He's a good person! Please!!" She said as she was tugging me "CELIA!" Le jefe said and dragged her off "go back to your father now" "NO!" "He's a cooper" "but.." "no buts now go!" As he went with a protesting child, who was she?

A few hours later 

They put me in a cage and I started meditating while I was meditating I didn't notice the small girl came into the cave until she spoke "hello? Mr. Rioichi?" "Hm?" I said looking back at the small girl "my name is Celia le paradox!" She said smiling up at me "nice to meet you Celia-chan as you know I am rioichi cooper" i said bowing "my dad said coopers are bad but...you look and act nice!" I was surprised but I didn't show it. Her father hates coopers? Hmm... "what happened to your left eye Celia-chan?" "Ah..my dad got to angry when I yelled at him about mom..my mom passed away when I was 2 months old." She said touching her eye sadly 'what kind of father hits there own kid?' I was thinking angrily.

**Author's Note:**

> Plz tell me what you thought 
> 
> I'm bad at this I know.


End file.
